The fresh prince of Tree Hill
by Ashley1511
Summary: Now this is a story all about how my life got flip turned upside down, so I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there; I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Tree Hill.


**_Now this is a story all about how,  
My life got flip-turned upside down,  
I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there,  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_**

**_In West Philadelphia born and raised,  
On the playground is where I spent most of my days,  
Chillin' out, Maxin, Relaxin', all cool and all,  
Shootin' some B'Ball outside of the school._**

"And Nathan Lee owns it again." Mouth announced, as he watched the game being played at the local park. "And Skills Taylor takes the ball, passes it to Junk Moretti, and oooh- it hits off the basket and rebounds to Fergie! Pass to Nathan, to Fergie again, and Nathan opens up for the pass back and-"

**_When a couple of guys,  
Said we're up to no good,  
Started makin' trouble in my neighbourhood_**

"Drugs? Man that's fucked up." Nathan shook his head. "I don't do drugs."

"Really?" Damien smirked, as he and Tim Smith cornered the blonde boy. "How else do you cope with that crazy ass mom of yours?"

"Leave my mother out of this." He warned, looking coldly at the boys.

"Or what, pretty boy?" Damien taunted. "Gonna hit us? You gonna be a big boy?"

**_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,  
She said you're moving with your Auntie and uncle in Bel Air._**

"Tree Hill?" Nathan blinked. "Mom!" He groaned, drawing the word out. "Please; why do I have to go? I mean, I didn't do-"

"Those boys provoked you; I don't want any trouble." His mother insisted. "And you know there will be if you stay. Your Aunt Karen already agreed." Nathan groaned, as he did every day for the past week, when he saw there was no changing his mother's decision.

**_I begged and pleaded with her, day after day  
But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way,  
I gave her a kiss, and then she gave me my ticket,  
I put my walkman on, I thought I might as well kick it…_**

"Be safe." She handed him his suitcase, with tears in her eyes.

"I can still-"

"Here's your ticket." She handed him a variety of papers. "And your boarding pass, and your passport."

"I love you, Ma." Nathan sighed, kissing his mothers cheek softly. "You gotta come visit me soon."

"I will." She promised. "I love you, now go." Nathan looked solemnly at his mother, before hugging her one last time. As he pulled away, he was sure he could hear her sob, but he knew she was still sending him away, no matter how much it broke her heart.

Turning around, he put his headphones in and made his way through the busy airport.

**_First Class, yo this is bad,  
Drinking Orange Juice out of a champagne glass,  
Is this what the people of Bel Air are livin' like?  
Hmm, this might be alright!_**

Nathan grinned, as the hot hostess held a tray to him. Scanning the glasses, he looked up to her.

"D'you have champagne?"

"Orange Juice." She stated, looking Nathan up and down. "For Minors." Nathan smirked, knowing that it was worth a try. He reached out and took a flute from the tray, sipping at the fresh juice.

"I hate going to this damn reunion." He heard someone from the next aisle say. "They're all so prissy here! Like 'I shall show you to your boudoir.' Who the hell says that?" Nathan smirked as he watched the honey blonde girl rant to her two friends.

"You want something?" The blonde turned to him and paused, taking in his rugged appearance.

"Just listening." He confessed. "I didn't mean to."

"You been to Tree Hill before?" The Brunette and the curly top turned to ask him. He shook his head, no.

"No, I'm moving in with my Aunt and Uncle there." He told them all. "It's not really that bad, is it?"

**_But wait, I heard they're prissy;  
Boudoir and all that,  
Is this the type of place that they should sent this cool cat?  
I don't think so we'll see when I get there, I hope they're prepared,  
For the Prince of Bel Air.  
_**He had gotten up and sat in a free seat nearer to the girls, so he could speak to them about his new home. He wanted to find out some things about it; even the bad things. He just wanted to be prepared.

When the flight landed, he stood with the girls, looking around. He could see his name on a board; Nathan Lee. The guy holding it was dressed in a dark blue uniform; very professional looking. Glancing at the girls, and back at his name, he decided to just flee.

"Hey; I'm gonna catch a cab." He told them. "It was nice meeting you."

**_Well uh, the plane landed and when I came out,  
There was a dude, looked like a cop,  
standing there with my name out!  
I ain't tryin' to get arrested yet,  
I just got here!  
So I sprang with the quickness,  
Like lightening disappeared!_**

Running out of the building, Nathan letting out a loud whistle, as a taxi cab sped by him. He let out a breath, as he watched it slow down and pull in for him.

"Market Street, Tree Hill." He told the driver, chuckling as he realized that he caught a glimpse of the licence plate before it stopped. **_Fresh_**.

"You visiting?" The driver asked, as he started up the engine. "The James family are in town this week; you one of them?"

"Nah." Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Apparently, I'm just going home." He watched the dice dancing together, hanging from the rear view mirror, before looking lazily out of the window.

**_I whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror  
If anything I can say is that this cab was rare  
But I thought 'Man forget it' - 'Yo home to Bel Air'_**

He looked to his watch and sighed. Seven thirty. He would usually be on the courts with the guys right now…

"That's seventeen fifty." The driver stopped and told the young man.

"Yeah. See ya." Nathan handed him a twenty, and opened the door; walking about before the driver could return his change. Standing at the end of the long pathway, he looked around. Smirking to himself, he watched, as three young ladies exited a limo that was outside the house next door.

"Hey Nathan Lee." The Brunette called out. "I guess Haley'll see ya around!"

**_I pulled up to the house around seven or eight,  
And I yelled to the cabbie, 'Yo Homes, smell ya later.'  
I looked at my kingdom, I was finally there,  
To sit on my throne, as the prince of Bel Air._**


End file.
